Bridge of Two Paths
by KingBeasta
Summary: Star after realizing her hero Mina Loveberry is bananas she and Marco begins searching for stale donuts they find another monster with believing all monsters are evil will she follow In her family footsteps or will see realize not all monsters are evil. Naruto x Star Butterfly
1. Chapter 1

Bridge of Two Paths

 ** _Summary_**

Star after realizing her hero Mina Loveberry is bananas she and Marco begins searching for stale donuts they find another monster with believing all monsters are evil will she follow In her family footsteps or will see realize not all monsters are evil.

Naruto x Star Butterfly

 _ **ll be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _W_** ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

 ** _Azula has won the poll for some of yall who don't know tell me do you like how the poll ended or did you wish someone else had won the poll but are you excited for this story. Since the pairing is Naruto x Azula and Menma x Yue. Also for the Naruto x Levy stories im thinking of making a poll for the top three that have the highest vote what do yall think._**

* * *

A blonde girl stares at a huge buff purplenette woman "come on, we can rule this land together mud sister?" said the purplenette with an unsure expression.

A fourteen-year-old girl of medium height. She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them.

She wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair dow. She wears a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. This girl is Star Butterfly princess of Mewni.

Infront of her is a woman with peach skin, long purple hair tied into pigtails with large buns at each base, and green eyes. She wears a light green dress with a picture of a cat on the front, a purple bow tie with a yellow heart in the center, purple knee-high boots, yellow bunny earrings, and a silver spiked helmet. As a result of her stay on Earth, her dress is tattered with a large tear in the midsection and covered in dirt, and she is missing her right boot, this woman is Mina Loveberry.

Around the two menwi girls a bunch of people are standing in shock as Mina had claimed that she'll rule the people of Earth. Star then wipes awsy the mud from her cheeks "no you're are bananas. Like the bad kind." said Star narrowing her blue eyes at her hero.

"Hey freedom wins again." cheered aman who's kneeling on his knees smiling as the voting gor Mina being their ruler was won everyone else starts cheering in excitement.

Mina flies down to Star's level "I thought you were a warrior but you're just a little girl living on a stupid freedom planet! You don't even deserve this!" exclaimed Mina taking away Star's home made pine cone weapon.

Star's blue eyes shot open in shock "Davy!" yelled Star in a dramatic tone at watching Mina take away her weapon.

Mina then hoops next to a dumpster she then turns around glaring at the people "I wouldn't dare rule over this loser bin." said Mina she then hoops into the bumpster.

Two park cops pulled up on the skinny cop's back is a Latino-American teenager of medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wears a light gray shirt, a red hooded jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers."citizens may we have your attention." said the large overweight cop.

"She's in there." said Star in a deadpan expression as she points at the dumpster.

"Uh, there's nothing inside." said the skinny cop who rolled next to the dumpster and lifted the lid.

The over weight cop looks shock "magic exist. I repeat magic does exist." said the cop who's stun with shock.

The latino boy then walks to Star who's sitting on the floor she then glances at the boy " you were right Marco, Mina was a lady with no marbles." said Star.

Marco then mentally smiles that his best friend was able to see how crazy Mina truly was " you wanna check behind the french bakery for sone day old donuts?" asked Marco.

"Of course I do." says Star she then gets up "come on Marco they might ones with sprinkles." said Star.

Marco raised an eyebrow at Star "wait now? Why now!" asked Marco with a raised eyebrow.

Star nods her head viciously she then narrows her eyes "I want those sprinkles Marco." said Star with conviction.

Marco then gains a deadpan expression "ugh, thought so." groaned Marco who wanted to rest abd hopefuly go home to rest from a stressful day.

Star then stands up and pulls out her wand "now come on Safe Kid **Magical Rainbow Pegasus**! " yelled Star a magic beam comes out of her wand. As the beams hits the grassy floor a giant red,blue, and orange pegasus appears in front of them Star wastes no time and hooped on the Pegasus.

"I'm not a safe kid!" yelled Marco Star then grabs onto Marco's hand pulling him onto the pegasus the two take off only leaving a trail of magical dust. The two quickly fly down behind the dumpster Marco falls off of the pegasus looking like he's about to throw up "I think i'm going to be sick!" groaned Marco who's face had turned sickly green.

Star just waves Marco off "pff, it wasn't that bad." said Star she smiles at the pegasus and watches the magical creature disappears.

Marco grumbles "not that bad! THE DAMN thing was flying all over the places and in various of loops I swear I thought I was...going...to...die!" yelled Marco glaring at Star who has that energetic grin.

Star then walks to the dumpster "you're just being dramatic Marco now help me look for some donuts." said Star.

Marco then finds a trash can and quickly throws up in the trash can "ugh, this sucks I think I might become air sick thanks to that pegasus. Well, at least Jackie isn't here to see me throwing up or worst Janna she'll never allow me to live this down." thought Marco as he pukes his stomach out.

While Marco is busy emptying out his stomach Star continues to search through the dumpster the blonde dimensional warrior princess hears a familiar sound. A sound of dimensional scissors cutting through the fabric of space both Star and Marco turn around and see a pair of white and blue scissors cutting through the air a person exits out of the portal but this person isn't Mewnian no this person a monster.

The monster is a male appearing around the age of 14 years old, he has pale green-white skin on each side of his face he has three square black bars, dark lavender pupiless eye colored, in the middle of his forehead he has a third eye; the third is colored crimson red with nine comas and each coma is on a set of rings, he has short eyebrows reaching only to one inch long, he has red colored sharp nails, and he has spiky ghost white hair his hair comes down to his shoulders he also has two rabbit like horns coming out from his head.

He wears a black short sleeve shirt on the shirt is a golden prymid with a slited purple eye, over the shirt he wears a torn red jean vest he has three buttons on the left pocket: the first button has the words Moonstars in green bold letters, the secon button has a purple tree, and the third has a picture of the hell horse Nightmare, he wears black jeans the jeans themselves has holes in the knee area and the pant legs are cut off, he wears a belt the belt buckle looks like the buckle of a car the buckle has a picture of a raptor skull, he wears black socks, and dark crimson combat boots.

Both Star and Marco narrows their eyes at the monster but before they can even jump into action like normally Marco returns his face to the trash can puking out. The sound of Marco's barfing alerted the monster from Star's world he turns around and stares at the human and Mewnian "Mewnian." said the monster his dark lavender eyes stares into Star's bright blue eyes.

Marco stares in shock at the monster "shiiit he heard me! Holy crap he has horns and three eyes like Tom!" exclaimed Marco.

Star pulls out her wand and points it at the monster "who are you! Are you one of Ludo's lackies!" demanded Star.

The monster raises his short eyebrow at Star "what the hell is a Ludo sounds like a fungus. And why should I answer to a Mewnian. I'm leaving." said the young monster narrowing his eyes at Star.

"Oo, no you don't **Rainbow Sucker Punch**!" yelled Star firing a rainbow blast that's shaped like a fist.

As the monster walks away he let's out a sigh just before tge rainbow fist can touch him a wall made out of golden chains block the attack shocking Star and Marco "if you wish to fight mewnian then fine by me. But I suppose I should introduce myself." said the monster boy the chains then vanish he turns around " my name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki I already know who Mewniam is but I don't know who you are woman." said Naruto in a stoick yet poliet tone.

Marco then finds himseld shock at what this Naruto person had just did. Since most monsters he's met doesn't have actual abilities "m-m-my name is M-Marco Diaz." stuttered Marco Star also gound herself shick.

"H-H-ow did you do that?" asked a shocked Star.

"You aren't the only one who has powers ya'know princess." said Naruto in an insulting and taunting tone "but I suppose you aren't gonna let me go my way huh?" asked Naruto.

Star quickly gets out get's out of her daze "it doesn't matter who you are. I won't let you do as you please!" declared Star she then jumps in the air " **Flaming HoneyBee**!" yelled Star firing a black of a flaming honey.

Naruto raises his hand and opens his palm" **Eight Trigrams: Tiger's Roar**." said Naruto he then fires a an air blast that's shaped of a time the two blast creates a loud banging sound as they collide. Naruto punches his fist in the ground abd thousands of chains rise from the ground thus creating a rock shower.

"Aaaah, what the hell is that!" yelled a terrified Marco as he watches the rocks rain down on him.

Star looks back at Marco with a confident smile "don't worry Marco I got this Marshmallow Igloo !" yelled Star and from the ground a giant igloo made out of marshmallow appears in front of them The two watch as the large rocks bounce off of the igloo. Naruto then flies above them "you can fly!" exclaimed Star.

"I can do alot more than fly he then vanishes in a strange black portal he then appears behind her.

Marco looks surprised as Naruto appears behind his best friend "Star look behind you!" yelled Marco Star quickly looks behind her and see's Naruto standing behind her she then attempts to give him a side kick. Kicking him in the face but the kick had no affect on the young monster he open palms her in stomach but as she's flying towards the marshmallow igloo she fires a bkue blast of magic hitting him directly in the chest causing the monster teen to fly back.

But as Star slams through the marshmallow igloo Naruto uses this time to escape from Star, Marco then runs towards Star "Star are you okay!" asked Marco with a worried expression as he helps her up.

Star nods her head and smiles at Marco with a thankful smile "yeah, i'm fine Marco." said Star.

"Star who do you think think Naruto was? I mean I've never seen a monster like him before have you?" asked Marco.

Star shook her head negatively "no I haven't maybe my mom wil know something." said Star with a concern yet worried expression Marco nods in agreement since her mom had knew who Toffee was she might know who this Naruto character Marco just hopes him abd Star won't have another incident like they did with Toffe.

 **Somewhere Else**

At the mall section of Echo Creek of a black portal opens up Naruto walks out of the portal and let's out a sigh "damn that Mewnian she was a real pain Ya'know! And I wanted was to try some ramen but Mewni Princess just wanted to fight me." thought Naruto as he runs his hand through his white locks "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since the people of mewni are violent ." whispered Naruto.

"Wow cool entrance dude." said person with a relaxed and lazy tone.

Naruto turns his head to a teen who has brown hair that usually covers his green eyes. He wears a brown T-shirt, a red neckerchief, gray jeans that are torn at the bottom, and purple and white boots. He has two fangs on opposite sides of his upper mouth. Naruto grins at the teen "thanks hey can you tell me where the nearest ramen shop is?" asked Naruto.

The teen nods his head "sure no problem down it's south from here you shouldn't missed it. The store has a giant fishcake and chopsticks on the side of the building." said the teen has be plays his piano guitar.

"Thanks for the help..." trailed Naruto not really knowing what the teen name is.

The teen grins and shows his pointy fangs "names Oskar dude." said Oskar.

Naruto grins back "names Naruto ." said Naruto the young monster then begins to fly south.

"Ooow, he can fly sweet." said Oskar he then goes back to playing his instrument.

As Naruto flies his stomach begins to let itself be known "so, hungry." groaned Naruto he then flies faster "I blame that damn Mewnian if it wasn't for her I would've been there dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto then narrows his eyes "but mom was right about the people Mewbi they're a bunch of savages. But it's a good thing I was trained by Triskull, Centipix, and Horribelle early on." thought Naruto.

( _A/N: Triskull is from Power rangers while Centipix and Horribelle is from Beetleborgs_ )

 **Flashback Eight Years Ago**

A six year old Naruto stands in front of three monsters Naruto is holding a black pole Naruto could be seen panting from exhaustion "Triskull-sensei can...we...'pant'..take a ...'pant'...break?" asked Naruto who's covered in scratches and sweet the three watches as Naruto's injures begin to heal.

Triskull who has his sword in his hand grins at Naruto "can you still feel you're limbs?" asked the blue skinned demon.

Naruto nods his head "if you can feel you're limbs then you can still train prince Naruto." said Centipix in a stern yet cold tone

Naruto then let's out a groan Horribelle grins at Naruto in a sinister way "if you want we can always get Borgslayer to train you Naruto." grinned Horribelle Naruto then turns to a sickly green "that's what I thought and if I remember right you asked us to train you." stated Horribelle.

"But why can't you guys give me a break!" whined Naruto.

Triskull grins at Naruto's lavender colored eyes "simple Naruto. Because the enemy won't give you a break. Do you think anyone from Mewni will give you a break? Did Moon the Undaunted, Celena the Shy, or Solaria the Monster Carver gave any of the monsters a break she faced?" asked Triskull Naruto shook his head negatively "that's right they didn't they even celebrate a day where they slaughtered us ." said Triskull.

Horribelle nods her head in agreement "Triskull is right if the enemy isn't willing to allow you to rest then neither shall you prince Naruto. You won't stop until you've killed your foe." said Horribelle.

Centipix then charges at Naruto with full force with his double sided trident Naruto out of reflex quickly blocks the attack with his own rod he then knees Naruto in the stomach with so much force causing Naruto to be lifted in the air while in the air Centipix then headbutts Naruto in the head before Naruto can even react Triskull and Horribelle appears in front of Naruto with both their swords coming down at Naruto " **Freeze Vector**!" yelled Naruto capturing Triskull and Horribelle in red ice Naruto then let's out a sigh of relief but those seconds a relief ended with Centipix jumping above Naruto in a stabbing motion Naruto jump away from the attack.

The two then begin to clash against each other with Naruto being able to dodge and avoid some of the strikes but not all of them "prince Naruto remember there is no break in the fave of the enemy until there is no enemy standing in your path." lectured Centipix Naruto couldn't even respond when Centipix had hit Naruto inthe face with the pole of his weapon Naruto stumbled back "Almighty Push." whispered Naruto Centipix is then sent fly Naruto then backflips as Triskull fires a beam from his eyes.

Triskull, Centipix, and Horribelle run at Naruto, the young masted transfotm his rod into a staff as hard as Naruto tries he finds himself unable to defend him self from three monster attacks. " **Underworld Slope Hill**!" yelled Naruto each of the three monsters stood in shock as each are teleported to three different dimensions "if I can't beat my foe then I have two out smart them." said Naruto he then breathes heavily and sits on his butt he then wears clapping Naruto turns and see's his mother Kushina Ōtsutsuki.

Kushina is a pale skined woman, she has purple eyes with ripples inside of them, she has short eyebrows, her hair is straight pale red that reaches the floor, just like Naruto she has horns but her horns look like fox ears, and Kushina has long black nails that reach up to two inches long. Kushina wears the traditional dress of a miko. Kushina wears a white jacket with _sode-kukuri_ (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders . Strings called _muna-himo_ were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. With the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her _hakama_ , and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her _hitoe_ (jacket) showed the white _kosode_ she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. Kushina wears a bright red _nagabakama_ (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. Kushina wears socks and rice straw sandals. Kushina sports a red _Obi_ , or belt, over all her other garments.

Naruto grins and waves at his mom "hey mom were you watching this whole time?" asked Naruto with a side tilt of the head almost making Kushina to smother her child in kisses.

Kushina smiles down at her son with a cheerful smile "yeah I was Naruto and I have to say I'm impressed ya'know." said Kushina.

Naruto looks in shock at the praise from his mother "really?" asked Naruto who's looking at his mother with curiosity.

Naruto looks in shock at the praise from his mother "really?" asked Naruto who's looking at his mother with curiosity.

Kushina grins at her son " of course Dattebane!" said Kushina in an excited tone "but Naruto can you bring them back?" asked Kushina in motherly tone.

Naruto nods his head three black portals open up Triskull, Centipix, and Horribelle fall out of the portal, Triskull is covered icy debre , Horribelle is covered in dust, and Centipix has steam coming off of him as the three see Kushina they bow to her "Queen Kushina what is thy bidding?" asked Triskull.

"You may end the training I believe the four of you have had enough training." said Kushina in an tone that shows she's pleased with Naruto's training.

They nod to their queen "yes of course my lady." said Horribelle in a respected tone the three then teleported away.

Naruto then looks at his mom with eyes full of curiosity " mom when is dad coming back?" asked Naruto.

Kushina then sighs in sadness "your father is still on a mission looking for food." said Kushina in a sadden tone as she too misses her husband Minato.

Naruto then looks at Naruto with a sad at the point he looks like he's about to cry "b-but dad has been on the same mission for 8 months!" yelled Naruto with sadness.

Kushina kneels to her son's level and wraps him in a heart warming hug "I know but these are hard times for us monster. There is barely any food around so qe are forced to scavange, and hunt for food sometimes we are forced to go without eatting. We were even forced to flee our homes." said Kushina.

Naruto then looks at Kushina with a confused expression "but why don't we just take back our land. I mean we have over a billion monsters?" asked Naruto.

Kushina shook her head negatively "I'm sorry Naruto that wouldn't be possible while we have a million monsters a war against the people of Mewni would would be the end of us monsters. We used to have an army of a trillion monsters but our numbers have been cut down severly." said Kushina.

Naruto then buries his head into his mother's chest "I miss dad." said Naruto.

Kushina pats Naruto's "yeah me too, Naruto." said Kushina in an almost heart breaking tone.

 **Flasback Ends**

Naruto then finds himself at the the location Oskar told him about as Naruto looks at the building he can read 'Kimi and Niki Supreme Noodles'. Naruto gruns to himself " finally I'm here." said Naruto his stomach then growls loudly. This had caused Naruto to gain a swestdrop on the side of his head "yes i'll feed it you two." said Naruto. After Naruto had ate and paid the people he had bought nine more ramen as Naruto carries a large bag with he takes out his dimensional scissors he then walks through the portal and through the portal he see's a large castle. In front of the castle is Triskull, Centipix, Horribelle, Scorpix, Mantix ,Hornix, Demonite, Falkar and Thunderon are seen in front of the castle.

As they see Naruto they each bow to Naruto "ah, Prince Naruto you've returned to earth." said Falkar.

"Did you get everything?" asked Demonite.

Naruto turns to the monster knight he nods his head "yes I have." said Naruto he opens a portal and out of the portal 20 cows, chickens, pigs, and 30 buffalo come out of the portal "I was side tracked but now I got enough animaks for us to live off of don't you think?" asked the shocked monsters after a minute they get out of their daze and nods their heads.

"With this much we don't have to worry about food." said a shocked Horribelle.

Demonite can't help himself but be proud of the young monster "this should be enough to start our own livestock." said Thunderon.

"Thunderon is right this could last us months if lucky." said Hornix.

Demonite then bows to Naruto "my prince your father awaits for you. Don't worry about the animals we'll take them to the stable." said Demonite Naruto nods his head and runs to the castle. Demonite then turns to Centipix, Hornix, Scorpix, and Mantix "Mantrons take these animals to the stables.

The four armored monsters saulted to Demonite "Yes sir." said Scorpix while the four insect themed warriors take the animals to their stable Naruto is standing in front of his father Minato Namizake.

Minato is a tall monster he has golden-red colored skin, long spiky golden hair he has two long fox ears coming out of his hair, he has blood red colored eyes with slit, has fangs, and has nine blonde fox tails. Minato wears a combination of modern and traditional Japanese. He wears a red happi coat with the light green power symbol on its back, a blue gi with a black and gray-striped sash, black undershirt, black pants with three white horizontal stripes on the upper left leg, large blue straps on the lower legs, and sandals with black socks and blue straps.

Minato smiles at his son "how was your mission?" asked Minato as each of his tails move side to side.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "it went good but I ran into someone from Mewni on Earth." said Naruto.

Minato narrowd his red orbs into Naruto's own lavender colored eyes "who did you run into." asked Minato.

"Star Butterly." said Naruto.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Bridge of Two Paths is done. the next story ill do is Whirlpool Meets Sand and then Ninjas of Whirlpool.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 _ **And the poll is finally over so pairing of the story is Naruto x Azula and Menma x Yue. That sounds dope asf my nigga also Naruto and Menma will either be water benders or earth benders but im leanning to earth benders to be honest**_

 **Naruto x Azula -** **105**

 **Menma x Yue -** **53**

 _First idea- Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea- Roads Among Paths: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea- Brand New Life and World: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea- Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea- Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea-Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea Whirlpool, Mage, and Guild: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of Jiraiya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Monster and Demons

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap** _

_As they see Naruto they each bow to Naruto "ah, Prince Naruto you've returned from Earth." said Falkar._

 _"Did you get everything?" asked Demonite._

 _Naruto turns to the monster knight he nods his head "yes I have." said Naruto he opens a portal and out of the portal 20 cows, chickens, pigs, and 30 buffalo come out of the portal "I was side tracked but now I got enough animaks for us to live off of don't you think?" asked the shocked monsters after a minute they get out of their daze and nods their heads._

 _"With this much we don't have to worry about food." said a shocked Horribelle._

 _Demonite can't help himself but be proud of the young monster "this should be enough to start our own livestock." said Thunderon._

 _"Thunderon is right this could last us months if lucky." said Hornix._

 _Demonite then bows to Naruto "my prince your father awaits for you. Don't worry about the animals we'll take them to the stable." said Demonite Naruto nods his head and runs to the castle. Demonite then turns to Centipix, Hornix, Scorpix, and Mantix "Mantrons take these animals to the stables._

 _The four armored monsters saulted to Demonite "Yes sir." said Scorpix while the four insect themed warriors take the animals to their stable Naruto is standing in front of his father Minato Namizake._

 _Minato is a tall monster he has golden-red colored skin, long spiky golden hair he has two long fox ears coming out of his hair, he has blood red colored eyes with slit, has fangs, and has nine blonde fox tails. Minato wears a combination of modern and traditional Japanese. He wears a red happi coat with the light green power symbol on its back, a blue gi with a black and gray-striped sash, black undershirt, black pants with three white horizontal stripes on the upper left leg, large blue straps on the lower legs, and sandals with black socks and blue straps._

 _Minato smiles at his son "how was your mission?" asked Minato as each of his tails move side to side._

 _Naruto shrugged his shoulders "it went good but I ran into someone from Mewni on Earth." said Naruto._

 _Minato narrowd his red orbs into Naruto's own lavender colored eyes "who did you run into." asked Minato._

 _"Star Butterly." said Naruto._

 _ **Recap End**_

Minato's crimson eyes widen in shock and horror he then rushes at Naruto searches him for any type of injuries that could've been done to the Mewmean "ARE YOU OKAY! ARE YOU HURT! DID THAT mewman harm you? " yelled a worried Minato once he heard that his son had fought Star Butterfly this raised alarms within the monster king's head he could still remember the slaughter of his fellow monsters while it was a victory and celebration for the people of Mewni but for the monsters it was a reminder a clear reminder at how cruel and savage the people of Mewni can actually be.

The younger blonde shookcgis head negatively "no I'm fine she didn't even hurt me." said Naruto.

"Did she used any of her powrful spells? " asked Minato with his crimson eyes filled with caution and worry.

Naruto gains a thinking and his eyes shoot open in realization "uh, dad now that you mentioned it. No she didn't but what's she doing on Earth I thought she was supposes to be in the kingdom?" asked Naruto who looked in confusion while he doesn't know much about the young Butterfly princess he'd thought she would be in her kingdom not on Earth.

Minato stroke his chin with his eyes laced with caution he then stares down at his child "there's been rumors. " said the fox monster.

Naruto's eyebrow raised in curiosity "rumors? What kind rumors? " asked a curious Naruto who tilts his head In confusion.

"From what I've heard Star Butterfly has been staying on Earth for training. I wasn't actually sure if said rumors were actually true until now though but from the rumors I heard that Ludo's castle is destroyed and Toffee is dead. " said Minato.

The whitenette's eyes shot up in shock and looked up at his father with a bewildered expression "wait you said Toffee! Like as in Toffee the Immortal Monster the same monster who fought against Moon the Undaunted but I thought he was you know um, immortal you can't die! " exclaimed Naruto with a shocked look on his face he'd heard rumors about the battle between Toffee's army and Queen Moon but to hear that Moon's daughter not only fought against the legendary Immortal Monster but killed him had a cold shiver run down the young monster's back.

Minato nods head "yes the very same. I once met him he was an intelligent monster but I too found it extremely hard to believe that Toffee is dead but I suppose that wand is extremely powerful." said Minato the monster king had actually seem the damage at what the wand can do. So he's aware at how powerful and dangerous it can be but he also knew it depends on who actually wields said weapon but Minato is happy that Solaria the Monster Carver is dead to the Mewnians she was the perfect warrior but to the monsters she was death a walking killing machine.

Naruto then looks at his father with a nervous and unsure expression on his pale face "so what do we do now. I mean collecting food on Mewni is hard enough but with Star Butterfly staying on Earth there's no telling how hard it's going to be. But do you want us to steal the wand. I mean with the wand we can finally take back what's been taken from us. " exclaimed Naruto who's know worried about feeding his fellow monsters Naruto honestly felt like luck struct him when he was able to collect so many livestock.

Minato shook his head negatively this caused Naruto to be confused. The fox like monster then runs his hand through his hands hair causing Naruto to pout at Minato "while that wand would give us a fighting chance but I don't want it my pain focus is the survival of us monsters. But if we did gain possession of the wand we would be going up against not only would we go against Mewni's army but we're also going against each ally of Moon which includes the magical beings she is friends with." said Minato.

Naruto's eye are then filled with horror "it wouldn't be a battle it would be a slaughter." stated Naruto.

Minato with a grave expression nods his head in a slow manner "I'm sure you now know that wand would give us nothing but trouble right? " asked Minato as he stares down at his child he was aware that some monsters wish to gain the powerful magical weapon and others who wish to use it against the people of Mewni but Minato could actually care less about the wand he doesn't crave the power of the wand mostly because he hates the wand's very existence he doesn't who created it but he wanted to personally kill that person.

Naruto slowly nods his head "yeah I think I do dad. A lot of monsters had died trying to get the wand haven't they? " questioned the whitenette.

The blonde-haired man gains a look of sorrow on on his crimson complexion "yeah there has more than I can count. That wand is destruction in disguise tell me Naruto have you heard of The Blood Rein War?" asked Minato. Naruto shook his head negatively while the name sounded cool he was pretty sure there was no way for him to forget such an awesome name. Minato sighs at this and runs his hand through his blonde locks well I'm not surprised this war was between Queen Aurora and Queen Bansheera." said Minato.

Each of Naruto's eyes stare into his father's crimson eyes with confusion "uh, who's Queen Aurora?" asked a confused Naruto he was aware of who Queen Bansheera was she was the first queen of monsters while she was a demon monsters still followed her but he had no idea who this Queen Aurora was.

"Queen Aurora was a queen of Butterfly Castle she came a whole decade before Celena The Shy. She was also know as Aurora The Burning Slayer, now back to what I was saying. The Blood Rein War was between The Butterfly's Queen Aurora and the Demon Empress Queen Bansheera and her army of monsters and demons this war had lasted over 27 years during the final years she was able to kill Queen Bansheera and millions of monsters and demons I know this is shocking since Queen Bansheera was one of the most powerful demons in existence. This also expresses how powerful the wand is she not only managed to kill Queen Bansheera but tons of other monsters and demons who were incredibly powerful but she also went up against the monster and demon army single handily." said Minato.

The elder monster watches his son's shocked reaction to finding out one person had not only killed Queen Bansheera but thousands of powerful monsters and demons "so um, what happened to the surviving monsters and demons?" asked Naruto.

"Well the monsters had spread around Mewni as for the demons some went back to their realm while others stayed." said Minato.

"And then granny Kaguya rises to power right?" asked a grinning Naruto.

Minato chuckles at how fast it took his son's mood changed "ahaha, yeah she is I guess with her becoming the second Queen of monsters and demons and the survivors of Queen Bansheera went to join Queen Kaguya Otsutsuki." said Minato the blonde haired monster smiles fondly he still remembers when his parents will tell him tales about Kaguya.

Naruto then gains a wide grin on his face "and then granny Kaguya kicked Aurora's butt with her awesomeness Huh! " exclaimed Naruto with a wide grin on his face which looks ready to split apart.

Minato then released a chuckle at his overexcited child he then stroke his chin "yeah I guess your right Queen Kaguya did...um, did kick Aurora's butt. " said a chuckling Minato.

Minato watches in amusement as Naruto's grin splitting grin morphs a megawatt grin "yay! Granny Kaguya is the best." said Naruto he then jumps in surprise as Kushina wraps her arms around her child and rests her chin ontop of his head and being able to avoid laying her head on his horns.

Kushina then stares at Minato with an annoyed pout "but your father forgot to mention not only had Queen Aurora managed to kill Queen Bansheera but also her two generals her son Prince Olympius and Diabolico but one of the surviving generals is Vypra." said Kushina.

Minato chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head with his eyes looking anywhere that's not his wife "ehehe, it may have slipped my mind." chuckled a nervous Minato who's looking at a wall as if it is the most important thing in Mewni.

Kushina just stares at Minato with a deadpan expression "Minato you dummy." muttered Kushina while her husband was an intelligent monster he still had his moments where he can be such an idiot.

She then rises up from the ground to her feet she then turned her focused from Minato towards her child " but Minato is right. That wand is too much trouble and honestly it's not worth it." said Kushina with a solemn expression on her face.

Naruto then stares at both parents with a confused and lost expression "then what are we supposed to do!" asked Naruto with a frighten tone the young monster remembers when his parents would tell him stories about how the mewmans had basically stole their land from them forcing them to leave the swamp area while everyone looked up to the Butterfly Family not Naruto no he saw them as savages after all Star Butterfly had attacked him when he didn't do anything. But he was also worried about his fellow monsters.

Kushina then pats Naruto on the head giving him a reassuring smile "don't worry Naruto for now while continue with finding supplies we've been able to stay under Butterfly Castle's radar for decades I'm pretty sure we can keep doing it. But if Moon does find out where we are your father and I will protect you no matter what. I refuse to just Moon or any Mewman to harm any of the people I care about if I have to kill Moon to protect themselves I will! Naruto you do remember what I've told you right?" asked Kushina.

Naruto slowly nods his head "family is the most important thing." said Naruto with a small smile on his face.

Minato and Kushina both nod their heads "that's right Naruto and we'll go to war with the whole Butterfly Family to project our own." stated Minato both him and Kushina had faith their child is capable of defeating a standard Mewman soldier but they didn't know what chance their had against Star Butterfly or against someone like Mina Loverberry while Naruto did fought against Star they were unsure if the Mewni princess was going all out against their child but they rather not find out. The last thing Minato or Kushina wanted was to bury their child.

"excuse me King Minato and Queen Kushina but what are we supposed to do? " questioned the feminine creature. Naruto, Minato, and Kushina turned and see Vypra. She has a humanoid appearance, her appearance resembles a woman of Chinese heritage she has brown hair that is shoulder length and she has pale green colored eyes. She wears serpentine armor. "The situation we are in isn't good." said Vypra who's kneeling towards the rulers of monsters and demons.

Kushina released a groan "your right now that a, member of the Butterfly family is aware of our existence the chances of them leaving us be are extremely low. For now be ready for anything." commanded Kushina.

Vypra nods her agreeing with her Queen "yes of course my queen. But what if they stumbled on our location?" asked Vypra.

Kushina's strained eyes then became deadly serious "if one of them does find where we are located eliminate them." ordered Kushina in a cold tone.

Vypra smiles darkly at the command "yes of course my queen." said Vypra she always had resentment towards Mewmans but more precisely towards the Butterfly family. After all it was the Butterfly family fault that the monsters had been forced out of their home while she's a demon she still hates the Butterfly family as much as any of the monsters.

Minato then turns towards Vypra "what about Vexor, Typhus, Noxic, Jara, and Nukus? Have you heard anything from them? questioned Minato the last he heard from his fellow monsters was that they had found an underground base which location within Johnsan Castle.

Vypra turned towards Minato "I've gotten a message from Noxic. He said they should be heading back it's just that they had to go through the underground tunnels to leave the underground base. And I'm sure you know how brutal and bloodthirsty the Johnsan family are. " said Vypra.

Minato nods his head the Johnsan family pretty much live for hunting and killing monsters, the Johnsan family was another group that the fox monster despised. Minato smiles with gratitude he was honestly starting to worry about them he was afraid that they had been captured and used for the Johnsan's family hunt. After all the Johnsan family were basically a family of barbarians who enjoy a monster hunt some of his scouts had told him and Kushina that they've spotted Rivers Butterfly occasionally going on a monster hunt.

Minato then smiles with his eyes laced with gratitude "thank you Vypra I have been worried about them. I'd had thought we'd had lost some good monsters." said Minato.

"It is no problem everything I do is for the good of the Otsutsuki Kingdom. If you ordered me to wipe out the Ponyhead family I would gladly exterminate those pathetic horses my king no task is too unsavory for me. The only thing that I seek is to see the land that was taken returned back to us. " said Vypra with conviction she had served under both Queen Bansheera and Kaguya and now she will serve under the rule of Queen Kushina while she wanted to kill Moon Butterfly with her sword she understood killing someone as powerful as Moon would be anything but easy but she knew her killing either Moon or Rivers would cause both the Butterfly and Johnsan family to want revenge on her, the demons, and monster and she'd rather not cause another war and she knew if that were to happen they had very little chance of surviving the tides might lean in their favor if every monster and dark forces had joined King Minato and Queen Kushina.

Kushina then smiles at the demon general with a gentle smile "thank you Vypra. You are dismissed you may leave. " said Kushina.

Vypra nods her head "yes milady just call if you need anything." said Vypra as she exits out of the throne room leaving the family alone.

Naruto just stares at the walking Vypra with a stargazed expression with his mouth grinning widely the young white-haired then turned towards his parents "she's so cool! " exclaimed Naruto as he bouncing up and down from excitement he had always found the demon general one of the coolest person mostly because of how knowledgeable, wise, and how strong she is plus she had been around when Queen Bansheera banded both demon and monsters.

Kushina then grins down at her son with a toothy grin "yeah, I suppose you're right. Vypra is better awesome she's even cooler in a spar. " stated Kushina.

"Ehehe, that she is Kushina." said a smiling Minato he too was always impressed at the shire skill she had while there had been other survivors than Vypra she wa most likely the strongest one due to how stronger she is.

 **Diaz Home**

Marco turned towards Star with a concern expression ever since she had fought that young master his best friend had been acting differently. And this surprised Marco mostly because even when she fought tons of other monsters it never really had her acting so strange well stranger he didn't know if it was because of how skilled the monster was or how the hell was able to deflect each of her attacks.

Marco watches as Star moves the laser puppies from her pathway "um, Star are you um..okay you've been strangling quiet ever since we came back from the park? " asked Marco the last time he's seen anyone so worked up was when he was captured my Toffee.

Star turned her head towards Marco with a conflicted expression "Marco that monster wasn't normal. He was different." said Starscream as the Mewman and human entered her large room.

Marco rubs the back of his head in a nervous manner "yeah he sure was. I didn't think monsters could do what he did." said Marco.

Star then gains a frown on her face "yeah, me either. The last thing we need is another monster like Toffee around." said Starscream the kidnapping of Marco was still fresh in her mind last time she didn't tell her parents at how deep she was in but this time she won't she couldn't help but wondered where the monster had even come from she'd never seen a monster like him she also knew that the monster wasn't like the ones from Ludo's army. Marco then stares in curiosity as he and Star stand in front of the magical mirror "mirror call mom. " said Star as she and the Hispanic teen stare at the mirror.

"Calling mom. " said the magical mirror.

Both Marco and Star are greeted to a live image of Queen Moon the Undaunted upon seeing Marco's confused expression and Star's nervous smile causes Moon to gain a deadpan expression "what is it now Star? You didn't start another rainbow fire did you?" asked Moon knowing that her child has created a flaming rainbow more than once.

"What? No, no, no! I'm passed that mom I called because I met this monster." said Star in embarrassment creating flaming rainbows was something she was never proud of sure done some other crazy things like freeze time, turn Marco's arm into a monster squid, turn her schools football game into a war tone, and turn her teacher into a troll but creating flaming rainbows was something she rather not be reminded of.

Being reminded of her days with her wand was one of her dark days she'd honestly be reminded the early years when she and Princess Ponyhead would go to the Bounce Lounge or when she had dated Tom. And just like any person they'd rather not being reminded of the dark times they've once experience but while she has screw up alot which involves her casting the wrong spell or when she and Marco were constantly fighting Ludo's monsters. There was even times where both herself and Marco had died but some of those times were because they went to another dimension the young blonde princess couldn't count all times they nearly died because of a dimension they were in OR a spell she'd used that had ultimately backfire in the worst possible way possible and nearly almost all the times they had each almost died.

Moon raised an eyebrow at her daughter "a monster? Was it one of Ludo's?" question Moon she wouldn't be surprised if some of the monsters had continue with stealing the wand sure Ludo is no longer in the picture but Ludo wasn't the only monster who wanted the wand for their own personal gain. She remembered when she was Star's age monster, demon and all other dark forces within the dimensions were after the wand.

Queen watches as Star shook her head negatively "no he was really young like mine and Marco's age. " said Star as she points towards herself and Marco.

"Um, okay is that all." asked Moon who's not sure why her daughter called her about fighting a monster.

Both children shook their head negatively "no. He said his name was Otsutsuki." said Star the brunette and blonde watched as Moon's eyes shot open in shock.

"Star did you just say Otsutsuki?" asked Queen with a shocked expression on her face.

Star nods her head "yeah he was like crazy strong! And he had a third eye too! " exclaimed Star with Marco nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he was able to deflect Star's attack like it was nothing and he created these chains!" exclaimed Marco.

Moon then gains a horrified expression "d-d-did you ju-just say chains?" asked Moon.

Star and Marco both nod their heads but Star found herself shocked mostly because her mother has never broken from her calm facade and for her mother to break from her usual calm expression must spell trouble. Star could barely remember when her mother didn't have the calm look on her face. Her mother had always seemed to collect and as of she knew all the answers but now seeing her mom's shocked and horrified face didn't sit well with the blonde Mewmean.

Star then notices her mother's finger begins tremble "Star were these chains g-g-gold and was the third eye red?" asked Moon.

"Yeah, now that mentioned it he did have gold chains and his third eye was freaky looking. It had like ringed commas! But next time I'll give him a taste of my **Jumbo Jello Shark Blast**!" exclaimed Star but her wand glows and fires a giant jello formed shark nailing Marco directly launching him towards the wall her eyes shot open with shock as Marco groans on pain he then gains a deadpan expression as each of the puppies rush in the room and begins to eat the Jello.

"Absolutely not!" said Moon in a stern tone.

Star raised an eyebrow "but why and who exactly is this Naruto guy? " question Star.

Moon sighs and gains a solemn expression "after the death of the demon Queen Bansheera another demon had raised well she wasn't exactly a demon at first she was once a peasant woman of Mewni but she ate a strange fruit-like Adam and Eve." commented Marco.

"What's an Adam and Eve?" asked Star.

Moon stares at Star and Marco with an annoyed expression "nevermind that. As I was saying this woman ate the fruit and transformed her...transformed her into a powerful demon with unparalleled powers. Kaguya had killed millions with her powers but then when she fought against Solaria but Solaria fell in battle and she'd for some reason disappeared without a trace many had thought she'd died from her injuries but it seems like that wasn't the case. Star, honey please if you see this Naruto character run don't fight him." pleaded Moon.

"Is his family really that dangerous?" asked a concerned Star.

Moon nods her head "yes they are. But the monsters and demons aren't like any monster or demon you faced. While the monsters and demons you face are weak and somewhat stupid the monsters and demons that served under Queen Bansheera and Kaguya are as ancient the two demon queens. Those monsters and demons are powerful, intelligent, and skillful than any creature you've faced in the past. " explained Moon while she never actually encountered any of the monsters and demons she heard stories of how lethal and powerful the creatures that served under Queen Bansheera and Kaguya she honestly believe Kaguya and her army had died out but that doesn't seem likely anymore and Moon fear how much stronger these monsters and demons aren't.

Star's face with shifted to an expression of horror "more dangerous than Toffee?" asked Star the young princess felt like Toffee was one of the most dangerous foe's she face. Toffee was clearly more dangerous than Ludo could ever hope to be but to hear there was a large group of monsters and demons even more dangerous than the manipulative Toffee had sent chills down the young blonde's spine.

Moon nods her head "yes Star, even more powerful and dangerous than Toffee while these monsters and demons have been around since the rise of Aurora they are anything but weak. " states Queen.

"Um, mom have you ever fought against one of them? " asked Star wondering if these monsters and demons aren't as strong as her mother had said.

Moon shook her head negatively causing Star to pout at not hearing an awesome story "I haven't but aunt Etheria had...but she had said she'd barely escaped with her life." said Moon.

Moon watches as her child's eyes shot open with a wide expression her eyes then went towards Marco who has a terrified expression she could understand why he seems so scared after all her family are strong with magic but to hear a monster able to almost kill a member of her family frightens the Hispanic boy. "Really what was the monsters names? " asked Star.

"Darkonda. From what she told me he was terrifying a creature that was born from the looming darkness and the deepest pits of a nightmare." said Moon.

"How did she escaped?" asked Marco.

Moon turned towards Moon "Heartrude had and a group of soldiers had joined the fight and they forced this Darkonda to runaway. Do have any more questions or anything else you would like to bring up? " question Moon.

Star then thinks about telling her mother about Mina but she decides not to. Star then shook her head negatively at mother "no, I'm good bye mom. " said Star canceling the call and turns towards Marco who's still encased by the jello blast.

"So, what you gonna do if you see this Naruto guy again?" asked Marco as he frees his hand from the jello.

Star gains a grin on her face "I'm gonna kick his butt." stated Star.

Marco looks at Star with a shocked expression "WHAT! Didn't you hear your mom!" exclaimed Marco.

She nods her head "yeah I did she only talked about the guy's ancessor nothing about him. Now quite playing around and make me nachos. I want nachos." said Star.

"Dude, that sounds awesome. I want some too." said Janna as she grabs a handful of hello and stuffs it in her mouth, Janna has short dark-blue hair and brown eyes. She usually appears wearing an olive green shirt, a turquoise jacket, a yellow skirt, brown boots, and an olive green beanie hat.

"AAAAAH Janna! What are you doing!" exclaimed Janna not excepting the strange girl to just appeared.

Janna messes up Marco's hair causing him to groan in annoyance "your mom let me in. But I'm with Star nachos sound good I want mine extra cheesy." said Janna with a grin on her face.

"Hi Janna! " yelled Star greeting her friend with a hug.

Janna hugs her back with a grin she and Star separate from each other Janna then rips Marco from the jello "now come on jello boy I want nachos. Hmm, yum." said Janna as she wipes jello from Marco's face leaving him a blushing mess.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, There Is No Justice, and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Fox, War, and Love and Ninjas of Whirlpool_** ** _after that I'll updateTwin Wind Esper then I will also do_** ** _There Is No Justice and once I'm done with that I'll then focus on one story and attempt to finish the first story I'll be focused on will be Cunning of a Fox )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N: there's one week left until someone will be eliminated from the poll, so hurry and put in your vote )_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 13_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 13_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Mockingbird - 13_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silver Sable - 14_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Firestar - 10_**


End file.
